1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates a support bandage to protect a wearer's joint such as knee or elbow.
2. Description of Related Art
In sports, players often wear elastic bandage to protect their joints such as knees and elbows. With reference to FIG. 4, a first conventional support bandage for a joint between bones is formed by a rectangular cloth (30) with two opposite longitudinal sides (31, 32). The longitudinal sides (31, 32) are sewn up to form a tubular support bandage (300) (as shown in FIGS. 5a and b). With reference to FIG. 6, when a joint with the support bandage (300) is bent, there are a lot of wrinkles formed at the interior side of the support bandage, and the wearer will feel discomfort.
With reference to FIGS. 7 and 8, another improved support bandage for a joint between bones (400) is formed with a rectangular cloth (40) with two triangular notches (43) defined at two opposite longitudinal sides (41, 42). The triangular notches (43) are sewn up before the longitudinal sides (41, 42) are sewn up. Thus, the support bandage (400) is incurved at the longitudinal sides (41, 42) sewn together. Compared with the first conventional support bandage (300), the incurved portions of the support bandage (400) can match the contour of the joint. However, the notches (43) are defined in the middle of the cloth (40), and the seams of the notches (43) will press the joint to make the wearer uncomfortable. Furthermore, the curve of the support bandage (400) caused by the sewn notches (43) is not smooth, and there are still some wrinkles formed at the interior side which can cause physical irritation to the wearer.
Therefore, the invention provides a support bandage to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.